50 laps
by kuri-chan11
Summary: He's captain, she's the substitute coach. [Tezuka x OC] fic. Please read : and reviews and other comments are most welcome :
1. Chapter 1: 1000 yen

Chapter 1: 1000 yen

It ended at last, summer vacation. Tomorrow would be the start of my hell days. Tezuka thought as he walked towards the train station. He let out a big sigh. He kept thinking of the things Ryuzaki-sensei told her while he was arranging the grouping for this month's regular selections.

"_Ryzaki-sensei, I'm done with the groupings." He said. He had this serious face which could give a heart attack even to a child._

"_Good. I'm counting on you in the nationals Captain Tezuka." The old coach smiled warmly. "You may go now.."_

"_Hai."_

"_Oh, and Tezuka, why don't you smile once in a while…" It was an advice Ryuzaki –sensei had been telling him for the last three years._

"_Hai."_

Sigh.

It was already dark when Tezuka got off the train. Street lights were lit one by one. He crossed the bridge, hearing the rapid flow of the river below. He did not pay attention. He was busy daydreaming about the things that happened a while ago…

"Darn it."

Tezuka's thoughts were rattled as he heard a voice.

He wasn't sure about what he was seeing but he was about Echizen's height. He was wearing a blue shirt, baggy pants and a cap. He was on the other side of the railing of the bridge. One arm was holding the railing and the other was extended, like trying to reach out something. To Tezuka, his gesture was like a person ready to commit suicide.

He reacted quickly.

"Hey, nothing's going to be solved if you end it here." He calmly said as he tried to persuade the_ man_ from jumping into the river.

"No, everything would be solved here, if I just..."

_Just a little more.._ he thought

It was a 1000 yen bill stuck on one of the railings. He could not get it on the bridge so she went over.

"Hey mister, you have to stop this." His voice was deep, more like of commanding his teammates to run 50 laps around the court.

He was not paying attention to him. He was paying attention to "it".

_Just a little more.._

He tiptoed and finally he reached his money. _Whew._ He placed it in his pocket and looked at the man who had been bugging him for the last five minutes.

"Hey mister" he manages to say. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to end my life in such a manner? My 1000 yen was stuck; I was just trying to get it." She turned around and lifted her right foot. She tried to cross over the railing. "And by the way, I'm a _she, _so stop calling me mister."

Tezuka looked at _her_, confused. From the looks of it, it was really impossible for _him_ I mean her, to be a woman. She was really flat-chested.

Sigh.

"If you were not to end your life, you should have told me so." He calmly said. Keeping his serious look plastered to his face.

"Hey _mister,_ I was minding my own business here until you came." She glared at him. He didn't care. He was leaving; pretending that he did not see anything, besides it would be troublesome if he'd stay with this girl long.

"H..hey, where are you going? I need a little help here.." She was now having a hard time getting out.

"If you can get yourself in there, you can get yourself out." He was pissed. Who wouldn't be pissed? Worrying you to death and afterwards telling you that she just wanted her 1000 yen back.

Darn woman.

"Fine. You don't have to get mad.. I can do this by myself." She whispered, as she saw his figure disappear in the darkness. She then carefully stepped her other foot when, it slipped.

She let out a scream. Tezuka looked back, the figure before was gone. He ran towards the scene. Her hand was the only thing that saved her from death.

"Help." She cried

Then she saw Tezuka's figure as he extended his right arm.

"Hold on to my arm".

With her other hand, she tried to hold on to Tezuka's arm. After a few seconds of struggling she finally had a strong hold on his arm. He began to pull. She was heavy, but they made it. He fell down with her lying on top of him. Her cap was on Tezuka's face; he removed it and instantly their eyes met. He had honey colored eyes that were covered by his glasses and auburn hair. She had dark blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

So she is really a girl. Tezuka thought,

They both stared at each other until she realized that they were in an awkward position. "PERVERT!" she screamed, for Tezuka's arms was wrapped around her tight. She hurriedly stood up.

"I..I mean, arigatou gozaimasu for saving me" she bowed at him

He was silent. He brushed the dirt off his pants, got his bag and started to walk away. She knew he was mad. Well of course she called him a pervert and she did really piss him about the 1000 yen. She can't blame him either; it was all her fault after all.

"Don't do that again." He commanded.

"H..Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Sigh.

Stubborn girl, called me a pervert. I didn't even tough anything. Tezuka thought as he arrived home. He went straight to bed. He told his parents that he was tired but actually, he was just absorbing the things that happened to him on his way home until he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile,

On the girl apartment…

_Reika, you're so stupid. Damn 1000 yen, if only I did not forget my wallet things wouldn't be this way._

"Baka!" she told herself as she turned her lights off

"So much for my first day in Japan." She looked at the silhouette of the lime green uniform that was hanging on her closet. And she finally drifted off to sleep.

Ring, ring..

_Who would be calling me at this hour? _Ryuzaki – sensei thought as she scrambled her bed covers while looking for her phone.

"Hello?" She was still sleepy.

"Ryuzaki- sensei? This is Amelia Hiltrude, coach of the German team, do you remember?"

"… Amelia?! Why did you call?" The old coach was shocked as she got up her bed.

"You see, Mr. Roque, the president of the World tennis association has called some coaches around the world to represent their country in a meeting to discuss the upcoming international tournament"

"So, what are you trying to say? That I was selected?"

"The truth is, yes. I recommended you." She slightly laughed.

"Baah, Amelia you're still troublesome." Ryuzaki – sensei said dismayed

"Thanks, I'll be expecting you within this week? And oh, and Sumire, one of my players went to Japan yesterday. I think she is now enrolled at your school."

"Really, Who among your players?"

"Reika Umi."

"Oh, don't worry Amelia she is in good hands"

"I know." She let out a slight laugh "So, I'll see you in Germany as soon as possible? "

"I'll think about it." Ryuzaki – sensei said as she hung up.

_Troublesome woman _she thought as she went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: a new friend?

Chapter 2: A new friend?

"Good morning!" Reika cheerfully shouted as she pulled her bed covers aside. She was expecting someone to greet her back. She realized that she is not in Germany anymore.

"Oh." She whispered. Anyway, today is her first day at her new school so she shouldn't be late for her class.

It was about 7:00 when she left her apartment. _Classes start at 8. Yoshi! This would be the best first day here in Japan. _Reika thought as she ran past the bridge. She happened to remember the guy who saved her yesterday.

"I haven't thanked him properly" She told herself. "I wish I could see him again.." She drifted herself into her own thoughts as she arrived at school.

7:45. still early she thought. "Maybe I should go to the principal's office first." And without further ado she found herself in the principal's office and of course the principal gave her some tips and advice and blah, blah, blah she was finally asked to go to her class.

"3-A it is," she said as she had a glimpse of the sign 3-A at the door

Before she opened the door, she could hear their sensei instructing them to be nice to their new classmate, and of course as they heard the phrase new classmate, whispers and giggles filled the air.

"Okay class; meet your new classmate Reika Umi." Our sensei said as I opened the door. _Wow, nice timing_ She laughed inside her head.

"Hello, I'm Reika Umi from Germany. Hajimemashite." She gulped. She wasn't even sure if her pronunciation of "I'm pleased to meet you" in Japanese was correct.

"Reika-chan isn't it?" Her sensei let out a slight laugh. "You can sit to the empty chair there." Her teacher said as he pointed at an empty seat beside an auburn hair guy.

"Thanks"

She grabbed her things and went to the chair her teacher pointed at. She took a glance of her seatmate who was busy day dreaming and staring at the window.

He had auburn hair.

_Wait a minute, auburn.. _She thought for a bit. She was sure that she has seen that hair color and hair style before. But then again, she cleared her suspicions. It was impossible. Tokyo is a large city you know.

_If I know he did not even notice that I was here_. She thought. She then looked at her other classmates. Usually you would find people looking at you with smiles on their faces, but here my classmates, specifically the girls were staring with death glares.

"What did I do now?" She told herself as she tried to concentrate on the teacher's writing on the blackboard.

"Oh, I forgot." Sensei said. He did get our attention including the guy sitting next to me. "Since Reika-chan is new here, we need someone to tour her around the campus."

And to Reika's amazement, her classmates raised their hands one by one.

"Hmm, Tezuka."

"Hai, Sensei?" Tezuka said as his thoughts about the nationals were worked up.

_Wait a minute, that voice. Shit._ She looked at the guy sitting next to him. _Glasses, auburn hair, brown eyes. No way._ She was now panicking in her thoughts.

"Would you like to tour your new classmate around the school?" Their sensei smiled at him.

"… Sure" He said.

_Why is it always me? _He asked himself. _Wait, new classmate? _He thought, he was sure that he did not hear their sensei talk about a new student, or he really wasn't paying attention.

"Uhmm.. Hajimemashite, I'm Reika Umi" The girl beside her said as she extended her arm for a hand shake.

Tezuka looked at her. His eyes narrowed. He was perfectly sure that he had seen her face before. Ah, now he remembered. It was the girl he saved and called him a pervert.

He extended his arms and shook hers. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Hajimemashite." Reika smiled, and it was really a fake one. She immediately looked at her classmates and the girls were staring at her _again._

* * *

The bell rang. _Lunchtime_. Reika thought. She was preparing to stand up when someone went in front of her desk.

"Reika-san," He said. Well it's no other than Tezuka. "Can we start with your tour around the school?"

"Ah, sure" Reika said as she followed him around the campus.

Well, it was a very boring tour indeed. This "tour guide" only said two to three words in every building they went to, and didn't even bothered to smile. His expression when we left our building was the same until now.

_What's wrong with this guy?_

Reika was thinking of a way on how to thank him properly. _He hasn't said a word about what happened yesterday so I think he forgot it already. But it is really impossible. _Reika was battling in her mind when…

"Oooff," She bumped Tezuka

"Tezuka-san? What's wrong?"

"The tour ends here." He said with a plain flat voice

_Oh. Okay, that was a verystupid question, Reika._ She told herself

"Oh, thank you very much for your time Tezuka-san." She bowed down.

He was walking away again.

"A..no, Tezuka-san," Reika shouted

"What is it?" He said not facing her.

"I.. I really wasn't able to thank you properly yesterday. Thank you and I'm sorry if I called you a pervert." She bowed down again.

"It's fine. As long as you don't do that again."

"Hai." She said as she ran towards Tezuka.

"Friends?" She asked as he extended her arm.

"…" He was silent but he extended his arm as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Reika to the rescue!

Chapter 3:

The next day at school…

"Tezuka-sama, Tezuka-sama! I've made you a very special lunch. It is made up of sushi, rice balls and…" she was cut by another fan girl trying to get Tezuka's attention.

"Tezuka-ohjisama! Why don't you try the lunch I made for you!" another fan girl said.

Sigh. Well, that's all he can say. He can't believe that it was only 7:45 in the morning and his fan girls were already bugging him. _Darn it._

"Ohayou! minna!" Reika greeted everyone cheerfully, but it seemed like no one heard her.

_What's this commotion about?_ All she heard was screaming and giggling girls. _What's going on here?_

"RRRiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg!" It was the school bell. Tezuka's savior, well at least to those girls.

_Thank goodness._ Tezuka thought.

Reika sat on her chair and stretched her arms. "Ne, Tezuka-san…" she said as she looked at him.

"Hnn?" He did not bother to look at her.

"Who were those girls?"

"They're nothing important"

"Oh, okay." _Hmmph. Thanks for your answer. _She told herself.

Lunchtime…

"Yoshi!" Reika said as she giggled in excitement. "Now I can eat my favorite sushi and riceballs!" she giggled again. "Itadakimasu!"

She grabbed a piece of her homemade sushi with her chopsticks; when it was only centimeters away from her mouth…

"Tezuka-sama!" A fan girl rushed to Tezuka's seat and bumped Reika's desk in the process.

"Oooff! My sushi… " Reika said as she sent the fan girl a death glare.

"Tezuka-sama!" the fan girl said again

_Shit. What an irritating voice. Wait a minute.. Did she just say Tezuka-SAMA?_ She sent another dangerous glare this time at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-ohjisama!" Another fan girl entered the room.

_Ohjisama?_ Reika laughed at her thoughts.

They were really bugging him. He did not say a word; the truth is he really isn't paying attention.

Reika started eating her sushi again; it was a few centimeters from her mouth _again _when…

"Tezuka-sama!" Another fan girl rushes in and bumped her desk again leaving another piece of her sushi flying in the air.

"All right that's it." She said as she stood up.

"Excuse me misses," She glared at Tezuka's fan girls.

"What do you want?" One of them said

"Well, it seems like your _OHJISAMA_ is not interested in your lunch." She said gritting her teeth.

"What do you care?" said the other who was holding an obento covered with a pink cloth with lots of hearts on it.

"Well, I care because he is my seatmate. And may I inform you that for the last 10 minutes of our lunchtime I haven't eaten a single sushi because of you." Reika inhaled hard. Man, she didn't thought that complaining would be this hard.

"…" Tezuka was speechless, it was the first time he saw someone with that kind of strong attitude. Most of the girls in this school would giggle and scream if the saw him walking along their corridor.

_Interesting._ He thought

"Well, it would really lovely if you fan girls leave this room." She commanded them again.

"Fine," one of the fan girls said. "You will regret this." She said under her breath.

Reika let out a loud sigh. _Glad that was over _she thought

"Sugoi, Reika-chan!" one of his classmates said as he clapped his hands.

"Excuse me?" Reika was now confused.

"You were the first one to actually get rid of Tezuka-kun's fan girls!" another said.

"Well, I don't know if that's a compliment, but thanks anyway." She said as she sat down at her chair.

"Domo.." Reika was surprised by Tezuka's voice.

"No problem," she manages to say. "They were really bugging me too." She smiled at him.

"Hnn, so, you must be someone famous.." Reika added.

"I'm a tennis player." Tezuka replied.

_Well, that explains it_. Reika thought. She was about to grab another piece of her lunch when Tezuka's stomach grumbled.

She laughed and grabbed her bento and placed it on Tezuka's desk.

"What's this for?" Tezuka looked at her confused.

"Well, the monster inside your stomach is already complaining. You better eat _Tezuka-sama_" she winked at him. "It's not appropriate for a tennis player to skip meals." She smiled again.

"No thanks"

"Don't be stupid Tezuka," She grinned. "I can hear your stomach even if you're in Africa."

"It's your lunch." He said. This guy is really stubborn.

"It's yours now. I lost my appetite because of your fan girls. Don't worry, I did not place any love potions in there, _Tezuka-sama_" She teased as she laughed in her seat.

Tezuka finally gave in. "Thanks"

"Welcome." She said with a smile.

_So, how was it? Please review. Thanks:P_


	4. Chapter 4: Substitute coach

Author's note: Thanks for the review guys. Please keep on reading my story :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Substitute Coach

It was the period before dismissal. Everything was boring. Reika sighed as she watched their history teacher write some foreign names on the blackboard. She hated history. Not because she doesn't care about what happened in the past, she hated memorizing names and places.

_Darn it, when will this end?_ She talked to herself while tapping her pen at the side of her desk.

"Will you stop doing that?" Tezuka whispered as he glared at Reika.

She glared back. _Fine._

Reika sighed again. It was so boring, if only she was allowed to sleep; she would be lying on the floor already.

"Someone save me please!" She whispered under her breath. And to her surprise, someone knocked at their classroom door.

"Excuse me sensei," he said. He was probably a freshman. "… Ryuzaki-sensei is calling for Reika Umi…"

_Yes! _

"… and Tezuka Kunimitsu." The freshman continued.

_What?_

"Hmm, sure, Tezuka and Reika you two are excused." Their sensei said

"Hai." they replied in unison.

They left the classroom. She did not know what was going on. Well, she could ask Tezuka but she was sure that his reply would be another useless one.

Sigh.

They finally reached their destination. She just wished that it wasn't trouble.

Tezuka opened the door.

"Ahh, you're here!" The old coach warmly smiled.

"I'll go straight to my point." From the tone of her voice it must be a serious matter.

Tezuka and Reika stared at the old coach.

"The truth is, I was invited by Amelia Hiltrude…" Reika's eyes widened.

".. to go to Germany, it's a meeting about the upcoming International games…" Ryuzaki-sensei continued.

"Tezuka, I'm expecting that you, as captain of the Seigaku Tennis club will still do your best even in my absence."

_So he's the captain.. _Reika thought as she looked at Tezuka at the corner of her eye.

Tezuka was about to say something but he was cut of by Ryuzaki-sensei.

"But, of course I wouldn't leave you without a couch." She chuckled.

"Reika Umi." Ryuzaki-sensei shouted, making Reika jump.

"H..Hai?" She gulped._ Man, this coach is scary_. She thought.

"You'll be the new coach." She said flatly.

Reika was too shocked to react, so does Tezuka.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka and Reika said together.

"Well, your coach recommended you to be my substitute coach." Ryuzaki-sensei was without a doubt lying. But she really thought of an excellent use of Amelia's player.

"W..Wait a…" She protested.

"I understand." Tezuka cut her off. "Reika Umi from section 3-A will be our substitute coach."

Reika was about to say something when.. "Okay, that's settled then." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled.

"You may now leave, and I'll be expecting you two in the tennis courts after class."

Reika heave a sigh. She was not expecting this. But, all she can do is agree.

_How troublesome. _She thought as they walk past the corridors.

"You did not tell me that you were a tennis player." Tezuka said

"You didn't ask."

"…"

He did not talk to him, neither did she. It was the most uninteresting 5 minute walk of her life.

Gasp. She was ready to start a conversation but, _never mind.  
_

* * *

She waited for Tezuka to change into his tennis outfit. Reika didn't have hers, but she remembered that she had a pair of rubber shoes in her locker. 

"Tezuka, I'll just get my shoes, okay?" She said while knocking on the boy's changing room.

No response. _Fine._ She ran to her locker as quickly as she can and got back.

"Tezuka?" She knocked. The door was locked so she thought that he was still inside. She changed her shoes.

3 minutes had past. _What's taking him so long? Boys don't change this long._ Sigh, she looked at her watch.

_From the time she got her shoes until now, it would be a total of, let's see… 15 minutes.__Is it really hard to change clothes?!_

Finally, Tezuka-_sama_ came out.

"Did you wait long?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Good." He did know why he said that. But it seems that he really enjoyed seeing her pissed after the fan girl incident.

"Jerk." She whispered.

She walked passed him murmuring. Unknown to his realization a small curve appeared on his lips. He followed her.

They soon arrived at the tennis courts.

"… Be nice to your new coach and do your best in the upcoming tournament. Okay?" They heard Ryuzaki-sensei brief the famed Seigaku Tennis club about their new coach. This made Reika nervous.

Reika took a good look on the tennis club, freshmen, juniors and seniors filled the courts. Eight of them were wearing the same shirt as Tezuka's.

"All right! Say hello to your new coach." Ryuzaki sensei said as she looked at Reika.

"H..hello" Reika chuckled nervously.

"Ahh, that's our new coach?" said a guy with black hair that was sticking up. He was probably a junior, Reika thought.

"I thought she was older and scary." He added.

"Momo, that's very rude of you!" this time, a red haired senior was doing the talking. "Nyaa.." He immediately approached Reika and gave her a hug. A death hug.

"I can't breathe…" she said as she was struggling to get out from Eiji's hug.

"Eiji, stop it. You're going to kill her." Shrugged the half –shaved head guy. He had two individual bangs that were sticking out. Reika had the urge to tape it back to his hair. But she didn't.

"Nyaaa.. But she's so cute!" Eiji added.

"Eheem," Ryuzaki- sensei glared at them. "I'll be expecting that you will do your best even if I'm not around."

"Hai."

"Good," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she began to leave the courts.

Reika watched as the old coach left the courts.

"First years, pick up the balls. Juniors on court A and regulars on court B and C." Tezuka's chilly voice crept on Reika's spine. She watched as every member of the tennis club ran towards their destinations.

"Wait." Reika shouted. They stopped and looked at her. "I don't know everyone yet." She chuckled.

Tezuka groaned as he called the club to assemble.

"Okay, first with the regulars."

"Momoshiro Takeshi, junior but you can call me Momo." The spikey haired boy saluted.

"Kaidoh Kaoru, junior. Fssshhh.." The other one hissed. He was wearing a green bandana. His eyes were scary; starring at it makes Reika's knees shake.

"Fuji Syusuke, senior." He smiled. His eyes were closed.

_How can he see with his eyes closed?_ Reika wondered.

"Kikumaru Eiji!, senior. You can call me Eiji, I have a mother, a father, 2 older sisters…" He was lively talking about his whole family while shaking Reika's hand.

"Really?" Reika couldn't help but agree. She enjoyed the redhead's energy.

"Eiji, stop that already.." Reika looked where the voice was coming from.

"Oishii Suiichiro, senior. I'm the vice captain of the tennis club." He politely gave Reika a handshake.

"Kawamura Takashi, senior. Hajimemashite." He smiled.

"Inui Sadaharu, senior" he adjusted his glasses and wrote something at his notebook.

"Echizen Ryoma, freshman." The little freshman came out from nowhere. This made Reika jerk a little bit.

All of the other club members started to introduce themselves too. "Nice to meet you all!" Reika smiled.

"Since it's my first day, I will let you do what you want. You may play with anyone if you like. First years are not required to pick up the balls." She winked.

"You do not have an objection there, ne Tezuka?" She smiled at expressionless captain standing next to her.

"…"

"Silence means yes." She teased.

"Okay, since your captain agreed. You may now start doing your thing."

The court was now noisy. Freshmen playing against the juniors and regulars versus regulars.

"Oishi! Let's play, Let's play!" Eiji said as he pulled Oishi's arm

"This is a very good opportunity to collect data." Inui said as he searched his bag for extra pencils and notebooks.

The court seems lively, of course with Momo and Kaidoh fighting at the corner

"Ne, Reika-sempai" the freshman said.

"Hnn?"

"You said that we can do anything we want right?"

"Yes, I said that. Why?"

"I want to have a match with you."

"Yadda.."

"…"

She laughed seeing Echizen's frustrated look.

"I'm just kidding.." she caught her breath and stood up.

"I'll play, but don't expect me to go easy on you. Echizen Ryoma."


	5. Chapter 5: What the?

Chapter 5:

"Game, won by Echizen 1 game to love"

All was silent as they watch their substitute coach struggle to return Echizen's attacks.

"Game, won by Echizen 2 games to love" The referee announced again.

"Ahh, I can't watch this." The unibrow first year said as he covered his eyes.

"But Horio-kun, the game is just beginning." Katsuo–kun exclaimed clenching his fists knowing that Reika-sempai won't lose so easily.

"Inoue-sempai, why are we going to Sigaku." Shiba, Inoue-san's assistant and photographer complained as they drove of to Seigaku.

"Regular selections are next week." She continued.

"I heard that there is something big.."

"Something big?" he was cut of by Shiba's confusion.

"Hai. You'll understand when we get there."

"Game, won by Reika 2 games to 1."

Reika smiled happily at Echizen. On the other hand Echizen gave her a mada mada dane look.

"She is finally getting used to Echizen's playing style." The tensai smiled at himself as he continued to observe the game

"Game, won by Echizen 3 games to 1."

At the court, Echizen and Reika were busy staring at each. They looked more interested in the game than they did earlier.

"Mada, mada dane Reika-sempai" Ryoma said as he pointed his racquet at Reika.

"Don't be so confident, you arrogant brat." She whispered as she let the ball bounce twice.

"Here I go, kid!" She shouted while serving the ball.

"Hnn." _Another normal serve. _Echizen ran towards the balls direction and prepared a gesture to return the ball. It hit his racquet.

_Heavy._ He used both his hands to return it. He succeeded.

"Net. 15-0"

Echizen can still feel his hands shake._ The serve looked normal but it was heavy.. could it be… the mirage?_

"Hnn, Inui. That serve, it looked familiar." Fuji turned to Inui for a second opinion.

"Nyaa.. Now that you said it Fuji, it seems that I've seen it too nyaa." Eiji added as he observed another hit from Reika.

"According to my data, it is the Mirage." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"You mean the attack Shinjou of Jyousei Shounan used against Echizen?" Taka-san added.

"Yes. But it's far different from his. "

"Game, won by Reika 3 games all."

The regulars were distracted by the voice of the referee.

_What would you do now Echizen?_ Tezuka thought as he looked at the little pillar of support.

"Inoue-sempai. What's the hurry?" The middle aged woman panted as she tried to catch up with her boss.

"We have to hurry or we might not catch her." He replied

"Catch who?" she took a good hold of the nearest tree and panted.

"I'll tell you when we see her okay?" Inoue-sempai's figure disappeared from Shiba's sight.

Sigh.

"Game. Won by Reika 3 games to 4."

The crowd cheered.

"Inoue-san," Oishi recognized the middle aged man running towards them.

"What brings you here?" Oishi added.

"There is a 65 probability that he is here for an interview, 27 he just wants to visit, 7 because he thought that today is the regular selection and the remaining 1 is her." The data man pointed at Reika.

The regulars looked at Inui.

"Inui is right. I'm here for her." The regulars looked more puzzled.

"Reika Umi." Inoue-san started to explain. "The only girl in the German Team and she is their captain."

Momo and Eiji's faces were indescribable. Taka-san and Oishi had their mouths slightly opened. Kaidoh hissed. Fuji smiled slyly and Tezuka focused himself in the game but he was quite listening to their conversation.

"That's why her face is familiar." Inui placed his fingers on his shin and then scribbled something on his notebook.

"But, I've seen a picture of the German team, and I did not see a girl in the picture nyaa." Eiji looked up as he tried to remember the picture he saw before.

"That's because not until recently that they found out that she was a girl." Inui added.

"EH? Are you serious Inui-sempai?" Momo cried.

"That's really impossible." Kaidoh hissed.

"Well she made it possible, Baka Mamushi!"

"What did you say?" Kaidoh glared and sparks started to appear on both Kaidoh and Momo's eyes.

Tezuka looked at them at the corner of his eye. He was thinking of Reika as a challenge to Echizen, to make him a stronger pillar of support.

Back into the game, Echizen skidding to prepare to hit the ball with a Drive B when..

"I quit." Reika shouted as she raised her hands.

_Eh?_ Echizen thought as he lost his balance and fell to the ground face first.

The regulars and the others in the club were shocked by the incident.

"I've seen what you're capable of, Ryoma Echizen." She went to the other side of the court while Echizen was brushing the dirt off his shorts. "Surprise me in the Nationals." She smirked at Echizen.

"Nyaa.. They did not finish the game. I'm a little disappointed nyaa.." Eiji scratched his head.

"There must be some reason why she did not continue." Inui's glasses reflected light as he wrote something in his notebook.

"What do you think, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at him.

"…"

And so, the courts returned back to normal. The Golden Pair was enjoying themselves. Kaidoh and Momo were still arguing, Taka-san and Fuji were rallying at the other courts, Echizen was drinking Ponta while Inui and Inoue-san were busy asking Reika some things about.. uhmm, everything! Tezuka stood still, observing his teammates.

"Mamushi, that does it!" Momo yelled as he grabbed a tennis ball and threw it to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh ducked. "You missed. Baka!"

Bam A loud sound was then heard. For a while the energy of the courts vanished as they saw their Captain getting hit by a tennis ball.

"Uh-oh." Momo whispered.

Tezuka on the other hand didn't show much of an emotion. From the impact sound and the small bump that appeared on Tezuka's head, it sure hurts. He crossed his arms and adjusted his glasses.

"50 laps around the court. NOW. Momoshiro. Kaidoh." He commanded.

"H.. Hai!"

"Does it still hurt?" Reika asked as she examined Tezuka's forehead.

"…"

"Hey, I'm asking if it hurts." Reika glared as she pressed hard the ice bag that was on Tezuka's forehead.

"O..ow!" He cried.

"So it does hurt." She grinned. Reika then placed some ointment on his head to reduce the swelling. "There." She said while closing the first aid kit.

­

Inoue-san and Shiba-san left the courts, it was almost night time.

"Alright, Seigaku, assemble" Oishi called out.

"You all did your best today. I hope that this will continue until the nationals." Reika smiled.

"Don't let your guard down and move on. That's all. Dismissed." Tezuka said.

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu!" The members replied.

"Oi, Echizen, want to get something to eat?" Momo grinned at Echizen.

"As long as it's a treat." Echizen said.

"I'm coming too! Nyaa!" Eiji said as he gave the two a death hug.

"Reika-chan, Reika-chan!" Eiji bounced up and down "Want to join us?"

"Ahh, sumimasen Eiji-kun, I still have to arrange the papers that Ryuzaki-sensei left." Eiji frowned. He really wanted their coach to come.

"Nya.. Oishi, what about you?" He asked

"Sorry Eiji, but I still have something to do."

"Nyaa.."

The other regulars that Eiji invited had their own errands to work with, well except for Tezuka. He just gave Eiji a 'run 50 laps around the court' look and he stopped.

"I guess, it would be just the three of us." Eiji frowned.

"Then, it would be my treat!" He bounced up and down and grabbed his kouhais' arms.

Slowly people in the courts started to leave. Reika who happened to be inside the coach's office massaged her temples. She didn't think being a couch could be this hard. It was getting dark. She arranged the documents properly and left.

On the other hand, Tezuka has his tradition of leaving the courts late. No one knows why…

Five minutes after Reika left school, Tezuka came out of the changing room and locked the door, checked the storage room. It's better to be sure than to let your guard down. He thought.

And so, he left the school grounds.

Tezuka was now walking quietly when she happened to see a female figure not more than 500 meters away from him. He noticed that it was no other than Reika.

Meanwhile from Reika's point of view.

She was well aware that somebody was following her. She didn't pay attention to it first because she thought it's someone who lives in the same street.

She turned right. Footsteps of the man/woman that was following her was still audible. She was getting nervous, her heart pumped rapidly as she walked faster.

Tezuka was about to call her out but he decided not to. He walked faster to catch up to Reika.

Reika could hear man/woman's steps as it grows louder and faster. She panicked. She did not dare to look back neither did she try to run. It might cause something bigger, she thought.

_Reika, calm down._ She told herself. She then thought of something incase the one following her was.. She did not want to continue.

She gulped. Reika was still hearing his/her footsteps. She could feel that he/she was only meters away from her. Inches. Reika could hear her own heart beat now. At that moment, the guy/girl placed his/her hand on her shoulders.

Tezuka was about to say something, but due to Reika's adrenaline rush. He found himself on the ground.

Let's get back to what happened shall we?

Tezuka placed his hands on Reika's shoulders. And instantly she grabbed it and quicker than the speed of sound she kicked him in his stomach and punched him in the face. Reika then showed a fighting gesture. She really does not know how to fight, it's all about adrenaline rush.

"O..ow, why did you do that?!" Tezuka fell on his knees.

Reika recognized his voice. "Tezuka?!"

"What are you doing here? And why are you following me?" Reika said as she placed down her hands from her fighting gesture.

"I'm not following you. I happened to live near here." He said while covering his nose.

"Why did you punch me anyway?"

"W..well I thought you were—Oh my Gosh, your nose is bleeding!" Reika panicked. She quickly got her handkerchief and wiped the excess blood on Tezuka's nose.

"Apply pressure to it." She gave her handkerchief to him and helped helped him stand up.

"Can you walk?" She gave a worried look at Tezuka. He nodded. Reika grabbed their things and they walked towards Reika's apartment.

"Ice pack, ice pack..." She said as she desperately searched her refrigerator for the ice pack.

"There!"

Tezuka was quietly sat down on Reika's bed. Her apartment was small, but she kept it clean. Tezuka was too busy observing when Reika placed the ice bag on his nose.

"..Ow!" He was caught off guard, again.

"…" She did not say a word. She still had this worried look on her face.

_Baka,_ she thought. _I should have looked before I kicked him. _She drowned in her thoughts not noticing that he was applying a really heavy on the ice bag.

"Ow!" Tezuka moaned again.

_Shit. _"S..sorry." she then removed the ice bag and checked Tezuka's nose.

"It stopped bleeding." She said

"…"

Tezuka's nose was really swollen.

"…Is it broken?"He manages to say.

"..Unfortunately no.." she smiled. "Don't worry, you're still an ohjisama to your fan girls even if you nose is broken." She laughed.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

"It was a joke." She quickly changed her expression into a serious one.

"…Look, I'm really sorry…"

"It's nothing." She was cut by Tezuka.

Reika did not dare look at Tezuka. She kept her head low.

"I..it's nothing, really." He tried to sound cheerful, but it had no effect on his deep voice.

Reika raised her head. "Well, it's not really _all_ my fault." She pouted.

Tezuka looked at Reika more confused than ever.

"You see, if you didn't scare me like that…" she continued.

Sigh.

"…but, I'm really sorry that I kicked you and punched you in the nose…"

_Speaking of my kick, is his stomach injured too?_ Reika wondered.

"Tezuka, does your tummy hurt?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Reika gave a sadistic smile and slapped Tezuka's tummy.

"What the…" Tezuka said as he placed his hands over his tummy.

"Liar." Reika grinned.

"Take of your shirt." Reika commanded.

"No."

"I want to see if there is a bruise or something, so that I can do something about it." Reika glared as she crossed her arms.

"It doesn't hurt." Tezuka stubbornly replied.

Reika raised an eyebrow. "Remove it or I'll punch until you can't walk anymore."

_Okay, that was a bit below the belt._

Tezuka sighed in defeat. She is still their coach, he thought. And coaches should be given proper respect. Sigh.

He unbuttoned his uniform and removed his shirt. Reika slightly turned pink when she saw Tezuka removing his uniform. His body was obviously fit for and athlete. He had toned muscles and even though there is a big blackish purplish bruise on his tummy. Anyone would definitely fall for him.

She blushed again but immediately recovered her senses.

"Aaak! It's big!" Reika shouted as she searched for the other ice bag in her ref.

"Lie down."

"I told you, it's nothing." Tezuka did not pay attention to what Reika said.

"Hey? Are you listening? I said lie down."

No response.

Sigh. Reika grabbed Tezuka's forehead and forced him to lie down.

"OW!" He glared at her. She remembered that his forehead was hit by a tennis ball.

"That's because you're so stubborn!" She yelled at him. "I can't believe that Seigaku's high and mighty captain is this stubborn."

She lightly placed the ice pack on Tezuka's bruise. She felt Tezuka jerk in pain.

Sigh.

Reika sat on the floor so that the level of her head and the bed would be the same, also she was getting sleepy.

Tezuka didn't say a word. Well, he really doesn't talk a lot (DUH). Thirty minutes have passed and he started doze off.

She looked at her clock, 8:30. She stood up, she was about to tell Tezuka that he should go home already but he was fast asleep. He still has his glasses on.

Reika smiled. It would be bothersome if she wake him up. She gently removed his glasses and placed on the desk. For some reason, she wanted to have a close look on their captain's face. Reika could feel Tezuka's breathing.

She giggled.

_Maybe I should take his picture. This might be worth a fortune. _An evil grin appeared on her face.

But she was too tired herself. She returned back to her place (the floor), lied his head on the bed, and without knowing it, she began to snooze off.

Tezuka woke up. He remembered that he was not in his house. He looked at the clock. 9:30.

_Shit._

He got up and noticed Reika lying on the floor.

Sigh.

He searched for his glasses and gently carried his sleeping classmate bridal style. He then laid her down.

Tezuka tucked her sheets, while looking at her messed up hair.

Sigh.

He tried to move strands of hair away her face but she twitched and rolled to the right.

He smiled. Yes. He _smiled._

Tezuka wrote a note and placed it on her desk and left the apartment.

"Kunimitsu." Her mother frowned at him as he arrived. "What happened to your nose?" She gently examined Tezuka's nose.

"I.." He had to make an excuse. He can't really say that he was punched by a girl.

"I.. tripped." _How lame._

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Come on Kunimitsu. I know you too well. What happened?"

He sighed in defeat.

"I.. I.. was punched by a girl."

Her mother chuckled. "You were what?"

"Okaa-san, I'm tired from practice…"

Her mother fell silent and allowed him to go to his room.

_I have to meet that girl._ Her mother thought as she laughed silently in the process.


	6. Chapter 6: I did it!

Chapter 6: I did it!

"Oh shit!" It was 5:30 in the morning when Reika shouted as she realized that she had fallen asleep and Tezuka was not there anymore.

She scratched her head and cursed herself for being such a sleepy head.

_Now what?_ She wondered. _Oh yeah, morning practice._

Her eyes widened. _Shit. I almost forgot about it._ Reika then did her morning routines. Good thing she was able to wake up early.

Before she left her apartment, she happened to see

Reika was walking on the street when she found a familiar figure.

"Tezuka!" She shouted. She ran to catch up with him

"Is your nose and your tummy okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"…" Even though he said its okay, Reika was still bothered. Tezuka's nose was still a little purplish.

They did not talk with each other until they reached school. Typically, Reika would feel awkward and talk, but this time, I think she is getting used to these types of _conversations._

"Tezuka! Reika-chan!" a voice broke their silence. It was Fuji waving his hands at them.

"Ohayou Fuji-kun." Reika smiled.

"Saa, ohayou Reika-chan." He replied.

One by one, the regulars were arriving at the school grounds.

Everyone was giving off their good mornings and death hugs. Well, except for Tezuka and Echizen. Everyone was having a very good time when Oishi noticed Tezuka's nose.

"Tezuka, what happened to your nose?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Reika froze.

"Nothing." Tezuka answered.

"Hnn, really?" Fuji said as he examined Tezuka's nose.

"It looked like it was punched." Inui adjusted his glasses.

_Uh-oh, I'm dead. _Reika thought.

"Punched?" Momo jerked.

"Ah, and 93, it was punched by a girl." Inui continued.

Reika gulped. _Why does this man know this much?_

"A girl?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Who would do that to buchou?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Well, she must have a hidden grudge on Tezuka." Taka-san said.

Everyone agreed. "But, she's rude to punch Tezuka in the face… nyaa" Eiji added.

Reika was silent, sweat drops were appearing on her head.

"Hmm, there is a chance that one of her fan girls did it." Inui said.

"But why?" Oishi asked.

"Maybe she got rejected." Echizen said.

All heads turned to Echizzen. They did not expect such a comment.

Everyone fell silent, thinking of a reason why their buchou who doesn't let his guard down was punched by a random person who happened to be a girl.

Sigh.

"Alright! I give up." Reika broke their silence.

"It was me okay?"

Everyone stared at her. Puzzled.

"Reika-chan… punched buchou?" Momo said, still not believing his ears.

"Yeah. I punched him...because... he scared me."

They were still quiet and waited for Reika to add some more details.

"Well, I thought he was stalker or something, so… I punched him." Reika looked down. For sure she's dead.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. She didn't have to confess. He can take his self out of this situation.

The regulars laughed. Reika looked at them confused.

"You punched Tezuka… because you thought...he was a stalker?!" Oishi said while laughing.

The other regulars couldn't believe their ears either.

"Y..yeah…"

They were still laughing. She was expecting them to scold her for hurting their buchou.

"You did a pretty good job their nyaa.." Eiji said as she patted Reika's head

"Eh?"

"You see, sometimes Tezuka just need a little of those things." Fuji smiled, wider and more sadistic than ever.

Reika had no idea on what they were talking about.

"Minna," Tezuka said. He was sure annoyed. What was Fuji talking about that he needed _those things?_

Everyone looked at Tezuka.

"This is bad." Inui said

"75 laps around the court. NOW."

"HAI!"

* * *

During the whole morning practice, the regulars were running like crazy. Tezuka made sure that they regret it for laughing at the situation. That was sure sadistic. 

"Alright stop."

_Finally. _The regulars thought.

"This ends the morning practice. Dismissed."

The regulars went quietly to their classes, Reika too was silent. As usual, the day went on. They had boring classes.

Sigh.

* * *

Lunchtime. 

As usual, fan girls rushed in to Tezuka, somehow Reika was getting used to it. Offering their lunch boxes and love to him. It was just a sick view. They were also asking what happened to his nose. He said he tripped. What a lame excuse, and of course his fan girls believed him.

Reika rolled her eyes.

* * *

The day was almost over. Two more subjects before dismissal. 

Their History teacher entered the room.

Sigh.

"Okay," their teacher said. "I will give back your quiz last Monday."

Reika leaned back to her chair. She was sure she failed on that test.

The teacher went to Tezuka and told him that he got a hundred. Well, as expected on Mr. History.

Their teacher turned his head to Reika. "Reika, I'm sorry to tell you that you have failed."

Reika let out a big sigh. _Which part of that supposed to shock me?_ she thought.

"Tezuka, would you mind tutoring your classmate?" Their sensei told Tezuka.

"Hai." Sigh.

"It's okay sensei, I don't need a tutor." Reika protested.

Sigh. As much as possible Reika did not want to bother Tezuka anymore. All she did was bring trouble.

"Tell that to me when you pass our next test." Her teacher glared.

"Hai."

* * *

"3 pm sharp at my house." He said 

"Sumimasen Tezuka, I'm causing you trouble _again._" She sighed

"What trouble?"

Reika blinked. "…you know, tutoring and stuff…"

"I'm used to it." He said

"Really?"

"Ah, at least you're not doing it in purpose."

"Eh?" Reika looked at him confused.

"I guess I'll see you on Sunday" Tezuka looked at her.

"uhh.. hai."

* * *

Author's note: thanks for the review guys. Hope you keep on reading. 


	7. Chapter 7: Tutorials

Chapter 7: Tutorials

"Where is it?" Reika said as she searched for the Tezuka's residence.

_I can't believe that I'm actually having trouble in finding a house that is two blocks away from here. _She sighed.

"Ah, this must be it." _Duh. _The house had a big "Tezuka residence" sign.

Reika rang the doorbell. She gulped.

_What if his parents were like him, not smiling and keeping this weird face all the time. _Reika wondered as the door opened.

"Ah! You must be Kunimitsu's classmate. I'm Kunimitsu's mother, nice to meet you." A middle aged woman smiled at her.

"N..nice to meet you too." Reika gave a nervous chuckle.

_Her mother seems nice. _She thought. _How come this guy is too cold?_

"Did you know that you're the first girl Kunimitsu brought here?" Her mother giggled.

Reika let out a slight laugh.

"Okaa-san."

Both heads turned to no other than Tezuka.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, your classmate is here." Her mom gave away another malicious giggle.

"This way." Tezuka said.

They arrived on Tezuka's room. It was painted with a light shade of blue. It was really neat, compared to other guys' room. The shelves were filled with books. History books to be exact.

"Sugoi." Reika whispered as she entered the room.

Tezuka gave her a seat. "So, History isn't it?" Tezuka said while getting some History books on his shelf and handed it to Reika.

"Ne, your mom is nice." She smiled while receiving the book from Tezuka.

_Wonder where did you get that cold attitude of yours? _She looked at him.

"… "

"Anyway, where do we start?" Reika said as she reclined to her chair.

"World War II"

"Yoshi!" Reika looked over the table of contents. Her eyes widened. "Pages 161 to 183? Are you kidding me?" Reika shouted as she closed the book.

"I'm not reading it." She crossed her arms and glared at Tezuka.

Tezuka stared back. "Do you want to improve your grades or not?"

"Hai" she whined.

Reika opened the book again. _So, World War II… _She shighed.

After reading for a few minutes, Reika couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying it.

Tezuka observed her while _reading_ a history book himself. Her eyes were widening and narrowing while reading some interesting parts.

_Wow, this book is good._ Reika thought. Well, it is actually her first time reading a History book this long and she wasn't bored.

"Snacks anyone?" Tezuka's mom said as she knocked at the door. Tezuka opened it for her.

"Ne, I brought snack for you." Her mom smiled while handing a tray of food to Tezuka.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san"

"Arigatou. Tezuka-san" Reika smiled.

Tezuka's mom smiled back as she left the room.

_Wee… snacks, I'm darn starving. _Reika thought as she placed her eyes to the food. _But it would be bad manners if I get the food first. _She cried mentally and placed her focus on the book.

Tezuka placed the food at his table. He was not hungry anyway.

"Darn you Tezuka!" She whispered under her breath. "At least offer me the food. I'm so damn hungry." She added.

"Are you hungry?" Tezuka asked.

_Finally!_

"Yes."

Tezuka offered her the tray. Sushi and other Japanese food filled it. _Ahh, it looks good! _Reika's eyes glinted.

Reika finished almost half of what's in the tray.

"Delicious!" She giggled while munching another piece of sushi.

_What an appetite._ Tezuka thought while eating his own piece of sushi.

It also came up to Tezuka's mind that she is the very first girl he brought at his house. He stared at Reika who was enjoying her food.

"What?" Reika said after catching Tezuka staring at her.

"…"

"Do I have something on my face?" Reika wiped her face and looked at Tezuka.

Still, Tezuka gave no answer.

_Weird. _Reika thought as she burrowed herself on the book.

After a few minutes, Tezuka took the book away from Reika's hands.

"Hey!" She glared.

"Reading is not enough." He said. "You have to understand and memorize."

Reika sighed.

"I'm going to ask you some questions to really prove that you have read and understood the text."

_Wow. That's his longest sentence so far._ Reika giggled.

"Okay. Whatever you want Mr." She stretched her arms and legs.

"What is/are the causes of World War II in Europe?" Tezuka asked.

He watched her place her hands on her shin, looked up and smiled. She knew the answer.

"Is it because of…" Pause. "…"

Reika answered a total of 16 out of 25 questions.

"Good." Tezuka looked at her. "All you have to do is keep on reading and _understand_ what you are reading."

"Haaai!" Rekia whined as she closed her book.

"Ne, Tezuka…"

"Hnn..?" Tezuka raised his head and looked at her and for no apparent reason, Reika bulshed. _What the hell is that look?_ She stared at him; her eyes were directly looking at his. _Is it me, or is this the first time I found Tezuka this attractive? _She opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"What is it?" Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

Tezuka's shrill voice finally reached Reika's head. "Ha?!"

"I said what is it?" He repeated.

Reika took a deep breath.

"I, I.. was just wondering if I could borrow your history book."

"Sure." He answered.

"Thanks!" Reika chuckled inside her mind. _I really didn't think that this guy is really this cute. Well duh, it's pretty obvious with his fan girls. But still, whether he is cute or even hot. He is still cold, stiff and a sadist._

A smile appeared on her face.

"Well," Reika stood up. "I think this is enough for the day." She added while grabbing the book Tezuka was reading.

"It's really getting dark." Reika told herself as she looked at the window.

Tezuka too looked at the window. "I think there's a storm coming."

Reika was about to speak when Tezuka's mom opened the door.

"Ne, Reika honey, do you want to have dinner with the family?" His mom sweetly smiled at her.

No matter how much she wanted to, she declined. "I'm sorry Tezuka-san, but I've already prepared my dinner at home. I'm really sorry." She slightly bowed at her.

"Is that so?" Tezuka's mom frowned at her.

"Well then…" She looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka, accompany her home."

"Uhmm, no it's okay Tezuka-san." Reika protested.

"That's what your punishment for not eating dinner with us." Tezuka's mom grinned at her.

"Thank you very much Tezuka-san." Reika bowed at her once more.

"Don't mention it honey." Tezuka's mom smiled at her again. "Feel free to come back at our house. The Tezuka residence is always open to pretty and nice girls like you."

Reika gave a nervous chuckle.

Ehem Ehem "Mom…" Tezuka said as he gave her mom a glare.

She laughed. "Well then, you kids should go… The rain might pour anytime." "Ja!"

His mother waved them goodbye. Reika turned her back while Tezuka was still looking at her mother.

She made an evil grin and raised her two thumbs at Tezuka, signaling that he made a good job in picking a _girlfriend._ Meanwhile, Tezuka raised his eyebrows and looked away from her mother.

"Your mom's really nice." Reika smiled.

"…"

"… she's really cheerful too." She added.

"…."

"Maybe your dad is nice too."

"…"

Reika frowned. That was her third sentence and he didn't even give a reply.

"Aren't you going to talk?" She placed her hands on her hips.

She was so pissed; she did not notice raindrops were starting to fall.

Tezuka sighed. "Wear it." He removed his jacket and gave it to Reika.

She looked at him.

"I don't want the team's substitute coach getting sick."

Reika chuckled. "I'm not that weak you know."

"Just wear it." Tezuka commanded and placed the jacket on top of Reika's head.

"Hai!"

Finally, they arrived at Reika's house.

"Tezuka, thanks for the jacket."

"…"

"Ne, do you want to stay for a while, I mean.. just wait for the rain to stop."

"It's okay." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Reika didn't bother to protest. It was no use, since she was talking to an ice wall.

She watched as Tezuka left her apartment.

She sighed. "That guy never listens." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Deal?

A

Chapter 8:

The morning was rather gloomy for Reika, besides that today is her History test, the weather was so depressing. Dark clouds had been covering up the sky since yesterday. Drizzles were coming down every now and then. Reika lazily got up from bed and told herself to hurry or else it might rain.

Before Reika could leave the house, raindrops started to fall. She sighed. What could be worse than rain and a History test?

She left the house trying her best to walk as quickly as possible and careful not to slip on puddles of water. Thankfully she arrived at school safely and without a speck of dirt on her uniform.

Reika quickly went to the changing room to place her bag on her locker and of course to change clothes. (assuming that no one was there.) She opened the door and to her surprise an auburn haired guy stood near the bench, topless.

"O..Ohayou Tezuka!" She waved at him and went inside, pretending not to see the so perfect body that fan girls often scream at.

"Ohayou." He greeted back while putting on his shirt.

"The weather today's so depressing…" Reika whispered as she placed her things on her locker.

"… It looks like we have to practice in the covered courts…" Reika added.

Tezuka nodded his head, grabbed his tennis racquet and went out.

"If you're planning to change your clothes here, be sure to lock the door. I don't want a scandal here in this club." He looked at Reika before closing the door.

Reika raised her eyebrow and locked the door. "Whatever." She whispered.

One by one, each member of the tennis club arrived at the covered courts.

"It's really hard to practice with this kind of weather." Eiji frowned while doing some forehand swings.

Fuji agreed with his red-haired friend.

After a few moments, the team was asked to assemble.

"Okay listen up." Reika's voiced echoed through out the covered court.

"If this kind of weather continues through out the day, we might cut the practices short so that everyone can go home early…" she continued.

Everyone agreed. Tezuka added some "inspirational" messages to everyone and asked them to return to their own businesses. First years were asked to pick balls, Regulars and other team members were warming up for practice matches and etc.

"Ne, Reika-chan…" Momoshiro whispered.

"Hnn?"

"Why aren't you wearing skirts during practices?"

"Huh?" Reika stared at Momo.

"Yeah Reika-chan, why don't you try wearing a skirt. I'm sure it really looks good on you." Eiji, who was eavesdropping, made an evil grin.

"Well, that's because you are all wearing shorts. It would be awkward if I was the only one who wears a different attire, and besides I don't wear and don't like skirts." Reika frowned.

"And why is that?" Inui, the data man appeared form nowhere and was scribbling on his notebook.

Reika was about to answer Inui when Fuji joined the conversation. "Well, you wear skirts in school." He added.

"That's because every girl in this school wears one." Reika answered.

"Hey, stop bothering Reika-chan." Oishi who happened to see the commotion tried to stop his teammates.

"But Oishi, isn't it fun if Reika-chan would wear a skirt?" Eiji giggled.

"..Uhhmm.. well, I suppose it's not that bad.." Oishi finally agreed.

A big sweat drop appeared on Reika's head. _Even Oishi was brainwashed. _

"What's the big deal if I wear a skirt?" Reika chuckled.

"Well, you would look like a girl." Echizen appeared behind Momo.

Reika's eyebrow twitched. "So you're saying that I look like a boy?"

Everyone nodded.

"In that kind of outfit? Very much indeed." Inui adjusted his glasses and wrote something on his notebook.

"Is that true Kawamura?" Reika looked him.

"A..no.." He scratched his head.

"Here, Kawamura-senpai." Echizen made an evil grin while giving Taka-san a racquet.

"Yeaaah!! Ba-by! Reika-chan, you really look like a GUY!" The burning mode Taka-san said as he swung his racquet back and forth.

"Kaidoh?" Reika looked at Kaidoh, wishing that he would disagree with the rest of his teammates. But to her disappointment, Kaidoh hissed in approval.

Reika was obviously defeated. She tried looking for someone who would disagree with everyone's statements. She looked at Tezuka who was obviously not paying attention to them and has probably no interest about whether or not she looked like a guy in that kind of outfit. She sighed.

Everyone tried to convince Reika to where skirts, but she did not agree. Inui on the other hand, moved away from the crowd and went to their stoic captain to ask his opinion.

"Tezuka.." Inui appeared behind Tezuka.

"Do you think… Rei--"

"Regulars, 30 laps around the court." Tezuka's voice echoed inside the court giving chills to the regulars.

Everyone was silent.

"NOW!"

Eiji and the rest of the regulars jumped in shock. Yet, they obeyed their captain.

"Tch. Inui-senpai annoyed buchou…" Ryoma said as he ran past Inui.

"I was just asking him if he liked Reika-chan to wear a skirt." Inui replied.

"I think I've got an idea…" Fuji smiled sadistically at his teammates.

"What is it nyaa?" Eiji said trying to catch up with Fuji.

"Just leave it to me…" This time Fuji's sadistic smile became wider.

Reika stood still, watching the regulars run around the court. She was satisfied. Good thing Tezuka was in her side. Well, at least she thought he was.

"Reika, why are you still standing there?" Reika looked back. Tezuka was behind her.

"30 laps." He said dryly.

"What?"

"40."

"But I.."

"50."

Reika sighed. She started running with the regulars. _What did I do to him? _She thought. _Why am I being punished? They were the ones who started it. _She was pissed. _But no, as a substitute coach and a team captain of the German team I should be more mature. _She sighed.

Reika went past Ryoma and the rest, giving them a death glare. (Talk about maturity.)

Tezuka on the other hand watched Reika run around the court. From his point of view, if Reika would wear Ryoma's cap, she would definitely look like a guy.

_Even so, she is very different from the other girls in this school. _Tezuka thought.

_Charming, smart, talented, funny and cute. Anyone would definitely fall for her._

He scoffed. _Why am I thinking of these things?_

He looked again at the regulars who were now playing a game.

"If Reika-chan finishes last, she would wear a skirt!" Momo laughed as he sped up passed Reika.

"What?" Reika protested.

All of the other regulars agreed. Each tried to surpass Reika's speed.

A vein popped out of Tezuka's head.

"This is not a playground." Tezuka crossed his arms. Everyone was silent. Again.

Morning practice was over. They sure know how to piss their captain.

Reika laughed silently while walking towards their classroom, _That Tezuka is so damn serious. When would he get a life?_

Reika walked passed Eiji and Fuji's classroom when she heard high pitched giggles. She looked back. It was Tezuka. No wonder the hallway was noisy again.

"Ohayou Tezuka-sama." Reika heard their greetings.

_Why do they love him so much? _She wondered. _He's boring, stiff, and all that is in his mind is tennis, studies and nothing more. _

_I admit he is really charming, smart and good at tennis. And.. he's really a gentleman. _Reika remembered the time when Tezuka accompanied her home and let her use his jacket._ But if he would keep that cold attitude of his, he probably won't get a girlfriend. _A smile appeared on Reika's lips. _If only he would smile…_

Reika stopped. _That's right. I'll try to make him smile. _She giggled.

"This would be fun." She whispered.

Well, at least she thought it would be fun.

Reika looked at the window. It stopped raining but dark clouds still circle around the area.

It was almost lunchtime. Three hours before her history test. She looked at Tezuka. He was pretty calm himself. Reika was now having butterflies in her stomach and kept moving on her chair like a kid wanting to go to the bathroom.

Tezuka looked at her.

'"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." Reika looked at him, teary eyed.

Tezuka stood up and patted her head. "Just don't let your guard down."

Reika looked at him as he went out of their classroom. It wasn't the kind of encouraging message she was looking for but it really helped.

"Hey, Tezuka! Wait!" She stood up realizing that it was already lunchtime.

Tezuka looked as his hand. He has never patted a head before. (and remember it was a girls head.) Even his teammates never receive a pat on their heads before.

It was weird. Really weird.

"Tezuka!" Reika said as she caught up with him.

"You walk too fast." She grinned.

Reika looked at her half eaten lunch and sighed. She had no appetite to continue eating her food. She sighed.

"Wasting food is really very bad." Tezuka said while filling himself with his lunch.

Reika merely stared at her lunch then at Tezuka and back to her food again.

She was about to open her mouth when Eiji and Fuji arrived at their table, which was later joined Momo and Echizen.

"So, Reika-chan, what do you think of our suggestion?" Momo said

"What suggestion?" Reika's brain was too worried to function properly.

"Skirts." Ryoma said.

"Oh, hell no I wouldn't wear one." Reika glared at him

"Then let's have a deal…" Fuji's smile grew wider and even more sadistic.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. He didn't like the idea of this _deal_

The bell rang.

"Alright, I agree." Reika stood up before she even heard the deal.

Tezuka sighed. _With that kind of smile Fuji has plastered upon his face. This would be troublesome._

"Happy now?" She said while walking away.

_This is troublesome, _she thought. _But a little deal wouldn't hurt. Would it?_

Reika sat quietly, removed her thoughts with the "deal" and stared at the clock in front of her. "1 hour left."

"I hope this test goes well." She sighed.


End file.
